Tathamet
Tathamet the God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Darkness Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night Nightmares and Seven Heads (also known as Tathamat Tethemat Tethemet Tethamat Tethamet Tathamaet Tathomet Tathomat Tafamet Tafamat Tafamaet Tafomat Tafomet Tefemet Tehmet Tahmet Tahmat Thatamet Thatamat Tathameth Tathamath Tathomath Tathometh Tatamet Tatamat Tatomet '''Tatomat Tetemet Thathameth Thathamath Thathomath Thathometh' Thethemath Thethemeth Tethameth Tethometh Tathomath Thathamaeth Thafameth Thafometh Thafomath Thafamath Thamafaet Thefemet' Thehmet Thahmat) was the second being to exist in Creation. The counterpart and polar opposite of Anu, its creation and death led to the birth of the Burning Hells.' Biography Origins According to various myths, Anu was the first, and for a time, only, being in Creation. Seeking a state of total purity, Anu cast all evil from itself. However, these elements and negative aspects could not exist in a state of separation, and coalesced to form a new being: Tathamet, a seven-headed dragon that was the sum total of all Evil. Though separate entities, Anu and Tathamet were bound within the Pearl that contained them. There they warred against each other in an unending battle for ages uncounted. The Birth of Hell Demons and Seven Great Evils Tathamet, along with Anu, died in the final battle they had against each other. Tathamet's blackened, smoldering husk spiraled into the lower darkness of reality. From his putrid flesh arose the realms of the Burning Hells, and the race of demons that arose from them like maggots from a corpse. Additionally his seven heads spawned the Great Evils. The strongest of his maws gave birth to the three Prime Evils, while the four lesser heads gave birth to the Lesser Evils.Book of Cain'' The Dragon Reborn Uncounted ages later, Tathamet, in some sense, returned to the face of Creation. Diablo, the Lord of Terror Chaos and Fear, was able to combine the essences of the other six Evils into his own body, becoming a singular Prime Evil.Diablo III, Act IV While he was defeated by the Nephalem in Heaven and his spirit returned to the Black Soulstone,Diablo III, Act IV Ending Cinematic Diablo remained a singular Prime Evil and, through the destruction of the stone at the hands of Malthael,Diablo III, Act V was released into Creation once more.2014-05-19, More Info From The Anniversary Dev Stream. Diablo Fans.com, accessed on 2014-05-20 Titles and epithets *Dark Dragon *Fallen Dragon (removed from the second book) *God of Dark and Flame *The Dragon Lord *The Destroyer *The Destroyer of Worlds *The Evil One *The Great Enemy of All Life *The Great One *Shadow Dragon *The Great Evil God *Master, Lord *Dark One *The Great Dark God to exist in Creation Trivia *Tathamet is possibly named after Tiamat, a chaos monster and the primordial, draconic goddess of the oceans from Babylonian mythology. Tiamat mated with Abzu, the god of fresh water, giving birth to the gods; this parallels the clash of Anu and Tathamet creating the universe. Tiamat is later killed by Marduk, and her divided body form the heavens and the earth, like how Tathamet's body became the foundation of the Burning Hells. In Dungeons and Dragons, Tiamat is often portrayed as a five-headed dragon. *Tathamet's depiction and namesakes are possibly influenced by the Beast and the Serpent, two beasts who bring about Armageddon in the New Testament. There are other myths in mythology throughout the Middle East depicting a seven-headed dragon or serpent as an evil being of destruction. *The relationship between Anu and Tathamet may be based on Ahura Mazda and Angra Mainyu of Zorastrianism. Ahura Mazda, the counterpart of Anu, was the original "uncreated" god who created Angra Mainyu, the counterpart to Tathamet, by purging himself of all his evil. Just as Tathamet is a being of destruction and the "father/grandfather" of all demons, Angra Mainyu is a being of chaos and destruction who created demons to battle Ahura Mazda. *In the Warcraft universe, Y'Shaarj, one of the Old Gods, was killed by titans and his seven heads each formed a sha prime. This bears resemblance to Tathamet and the seven Great Evils. *Many similarities can be observed between Tathamet and Sargeras of Warcraft franchise. These include: *Both Tathamet and Sargeras are Dark Gods and Creators of Demons. *Many similarities can be observed between Tathamet and Amon of Starcraft. These include: *Both Tathamet and Amon are Dark Gods. *Many similarities can be observed between Tathamet and Maleficent of Sleeping Beauty. These include: *Both Tathamet and Maleficent are Leaders of the Council of Villains. *Many similarities can be observed between Tathamet and The Overlord of Ninjago. These include: *Both Tathamet and Overlord are Dark Lords. *Many similarities can be observed between Tathamet and Darkar of Winx Club. These include: *Both Tathamet and Darkar are Dark Lords. References Category:Deities Category:Evils Category:Dragons Category:Old Gods Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Aspects Category:Dragon Aspects